


Scarred Faces, Wounded Minds

by JennaMarie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Foster Care, Gay, Homosexual, Love, M/M, Romance, Trust, child custody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMarie/pseuds/JennaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy is in desperate need of money or else he will be out on the street. With no where else to turn, he goes to the one man he never wanted to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 

Joshua was crying as he opened the eviction notice on his table. He had just recently lost his job, was still trying to pay for school, and had no money to even eat. He had sold everything he could in order to pay rent three months ago, and now he was three months late. The owner of the building would no longer wait, and Joshua was expected to be out by Tuesday. He would be out on the streets and would most likely fail out of school. As it was he was in lower income housing and he would have nowhere else to go. His parents were dead, his grandparents wouldn’t take him in since they found out he was gay, and he was so busy with work and school he had no friends. Roger was no longer speaking to him. 

He spent the next few hours calling his landlord, and the manager of the three apartment buildings to try and work out a deal with them. They all said the same thing. The owner of the buildings wanted him out. Joshua sniffled, tried to keep himself under control as he felt the world crashing down around him, and went to the phone book. After scribbling down an address he set out, saying a silent prayer for strength and good luck. It took him two hours to cross town and by the time he arrived at the financial district he was feeling more and more discouraged. 

He entered the building, got up to the top floor and approached the secretary. Leaning against the counter he brushed a hand through his shaggy brown hair. The secretary looked at him in distaste before asking what it was he wanted. He clearly was not a person who belonged in this building, and certainly wasn’t important enough to have an appointment with anyone on this floor. Her attitude was short and cold. 

“I need to speak to Mr. Sutton,” Joshua said. The woman pursed her lips. 

“Mr. Sutton only sees those with an appointment,” she told him curtly and looked back to the screen. 

“No, really, I need to speak to Mr. Sutton. It’s important,” Joshua said. The woman shot him a sour look. 

“No, and if you do not leave I am calling security,” she threatened. His bit his bottom lip as his frustration grew. 

“Please, just message him, he will see me,” Joshua tried to reason. She gave him a sour smile and pressed a button. Not thirty seconds later two security guards appeared to take him away. The moment Joshua saw them he began screaming. The secretary flushed and sputtered in anger but Joshua did not stop. Even as the guards grabbed him and began dragging him away he did not stop. He screamed so loud his voice broke. 

“Mr. Sutton! Mr. Sutton! Please! Preston please! It’s Josh!” 

He was nearly in the hall when an office door opened and a handsome man in his late twenties stepped into the reception area. The guards stopped at the sight of him and Joshua’s cries broke off. Preston Sutton stood in his doorway and a small smug smile came to his face when his eyes landed on Joshua. His icy blue eyes raked over his poor appearance and he nodded to the security guards to release him. 

“Joshua,” he said softly. The secretary looked shocked that he actually knew the unstable boy. Joshua rubbed his arms as he was released and took a step toward him.   
“I need your help,” Joshua admitted. Preston nodded, the small smug smile still on his face. 

“Please,” he said and stepped back into his office. Joshua walked past the secretary, shot her a dark look, and walked into Mr. Sutton’s office. He sat down Sutton’s the desk and waited. 

“I never expected to see you again,” Preston mused. 

“After what you did to me?” he asked, looking up at Preston to gage his reaction. 

“You wanted it,” Preston replied smoothly. Joshua’s jaw clenched. 

“I need money,” Joshua answered, not wanting to relive that night. 

“Have you come to blackmail me?” Preston asked, his voice dangerously low. Joshua shook his head solemnly. 

“Like anyone would believe me,” Joshua nearly whispered. “I thought…if you had any pity…”

“I have no pity for you. You grabbed my cock and wagged your ass at me all night. I only took what you offered me.” 

“Preston…” Joshua said softly. He lowered his forehead to the desk and clasped his hands on the back of his head. He bit back tears, but his shoulders shook and Preston could tell he was barely holding himself together. He looked at the clock, then his at his phone, and then back to Joshua. Joshua sat back up with red, but dry eyes. “I’m going to be out on the streets.” 

“That has nothing to do with me.” Preston replied. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. Joshua watched as the neatly dressed man smoothed out his neck tie. He wondered if it was the same neck tie. Joshua looked down toward the floor. Preston waited patiently

“What do you want?” Joshua asked. 

“That depends, Joshua,” he replied as if they were intimate lovers. “What do you want?” 

“I just need you to pay my rent until I can find a job, but no one wants to hire me,” Joshua told him. Preston nodded slowly. The scar that covered the left side of Joshua’s face did not detract from his looks in Preston’s eyes, but he could understand why no one wanted to hire him in a restaurant or retail store. It extended from just above his brown, down past his eye, and all the way to his collar bone. At one point it was half an inch thick and a bright pink color. Preston still didn’t know how the boy had received it. Joshua had never told anyone about it. 

“You get nothing for nothing,” Preston told him. Joshua nodded. 

“I’m desperate,” he whispered. Preston tapped his lips with the finger tip of his pointer finger. 

“I’ll have my lawyer write up a contract,” he finally answered and reached into his desk drawer. He pulled a black leather wallet out and took out ten one hundred dollar bills. He handed them to Joshua. 

“I will be in touch, leave your number and address with my secretary,” he said. Just as he said it the phone rang. Joshua sat still as he picked up the phone. 

“Preston Sutton. Ah! Mr. Freeze, yes I did get the financials,” he said with a smile. He looked at the unmoved Joshua and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Joshua stood, mumbled a thank you, and walked back out into the waiting room. He did as he said, leaving his address and number with the evil bitch woman behind the desk, and then left. He was terrified walking home with the thousand dollars in his pocket, but he made it back safely. He immediately went to his landlord’s room and knocked loudly. 

It was obvious he was suspicious of how he came up with a thousand dollars, but he took the money and told Joshua that as long as he paid the rest within the month he would be allowed to stay. Joshua went to bed that night feeling no better than before, but with the knowledge he would have a place to live. But what bothered him the most, was that he had just sold his soul to the devil and with it, lost the last of his dignity.   
_

Three months earlier

Joshua was surprised when the handsome young businessman bought him a drink from across the bar. Joshua was there with friends for the night celebrating his twenty first birthday. His friend Roger had just announced to the entire bar that it was his birthday and just five minutes later the drink showed up. When Joshua looked up he saw the handsome man raise his own glass at him and smile. 

Joshua smiled and sucked down the drink. It was about an hour and three shots later that Joshua stood, swayed, and began walking toward the handsome businessman. The man laughed as Joshua slid into his booth. His other friends laughed along with him and Joshua laughed as if he was in on the joke. 

“What’s your name?” Joshua asked. 

“Preston Sutton,” he replied. Joshua’s eyes widened slightly. 

“The Preston Sutton? What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Drinking,” he replied and Joshua laughed. Joshua’s hand went to rest on Preston’s thigh underneath the table. It moved back and forth suggestively. Preston’s eyes heated and his cock jumped. The boy was adorable, despite the massive scar that covered the left side of his face. “Are you always this forward?” 

“When I’m wasted and around sexy rich people,” he teased. He slurred slightly. He was only drunk enough to be more brave, not drunk enough to do anything too stupid. “Thanks for the drink.”

“Twenty one is a big birthday,” Preston replied. Joshua’s hand moved to rest over Preston’s erection and he grabbed him through his trousers. Preston said nothing but watched with hot eyes. 

“Since I haven’t had the shit beaten out of me I assume you’re gay too?” he asked. Preston nodded. Joshua smiled at him. 

“How about we get out of here,” Preston said. “I’ll bring you home.” Joshua nodded and walked back toward his friends. 

“He’s going to drive me home,” Joshua said as he threw his coat on. 

“Josh, your drunk, I can’t let you go home with a random guy,” Roger said and put an arm around him. He tried to lead him to the door but Josh shook him off. 

“That’s Preston Sutton. Preston. Sutton. Twenty eight year old billionaire. Let me go,” he said. 

“Unless you’re ready to give it up don’t get into a car with him Josh,” Roger warned him. 

“He’s not expecting sex,” Josh waved him off. He hugged Roger and headed off toward the handsome, rich man. He slid into the Mercedes happily. Josh directed him to his dumpy little apartment and thanked the man. He directed the man to pull into the alley where he could go into the side door more easily. As he opened the door to the Mercedes to get out he felt a hand on his wrist holding him still. 

“That’s it?” he asked. Josh frowned. 

“What do you mean,” he asked. Preston moved the boys hand to his throbbing cock. The boy swallowed. 

“You don’t make promises to a man like me and not expect to keep them,” he said dangerously. Joshua tried to pull his hand away, suddenly angry by that comment. 

“I didn’t make any promises,” Joshua countered and tried to pull away. Preston yanked on his hand hard and pushed him into the back seat. He shut the side door and climbed into the backseat with the boy. Joshua had fallen onto the floor and was trying to get up when Preston grabbed him. Joshua struggled as he was placed on the car seat on his stomach, and felt the other man’s weight behind him. He cried out in pain as the man’s knee pressed into his back and he heard the ripping of plastic. 

Preston was too heavy for him and even when the knee was removed and his jeans were pulled down to his knees, he could not get free. It felt like it took n eternity, but in reality it lasted onto around ten minutes. His cock was huge and, even with the lubricated condom, ripped his virgin ass apart. Preston’s entire weight pressed down on him and his face was pressed into the leather. Preston’s panting was close to his face and Joshua would feel the heat on his scar. His tongue outlined the ruined skin and when Joshua felt that he stopped fighting.

When Preston finished he pulled out of him and peeled off the condom. He tossed it on the floor and placed himself back inside his trouser. 

“Go on now,” Preston said as he got out of the car. He got back into the front seed of the car and waited as Josh slowly sat up. He pulled his jeans up over his bruised, bloody bottom, and wiped his eyes. Josh said nothing as he slid out of the car. He walked straight to the side door, opened the door with his key, and walked up to his apartment.   
He was suddenly sober as he walked into his bathroom and turned on the hot water. Tears spilled over his cheeks, one tear getting got in his scar and trailing down the indented skin. He stripped off his clothes and stepped under the stream of hot water. He slid to the ground and ended up laying on the ground, his arms hugging his legs up to his chest. His ass burned but the pain was not as bad as the shame. He was so foolish. I should have listened to Roger. 

He liked to flirt though, and when he got drunk, he got handsy. No one had ever thought that made it okay to rape him before. He thought he’d get a kiss and be asked out on a date. He soon realized how absurd that seemed. 

Preston Sutton wanting to date a scarred, poor orphan. It was ridiculous. 

The rest of that night Joshua spent berating himself as he lay underneath the hot spray of the water.


	2. Chapter Two

Joshua was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling when he heard a banging on his door. He sighed and slid from bed. He did not need to think about who was at the door. No one but the landlord ever came to his door and there was no need for him to come today. Joshua had learned yesterday that Preston Sutton had paid his bill in full. So when he opened the door to find Preston Sutton’s lawyer standing there he was not surprised. What surprised him was the way the lawyer stepped into his apartment without an invitation and made himself at home at the kitchen table. Joshua followed him in silently and watched as he opened his briefcase and placed some papers on the desk. 

“There are two contracts for you to sign,” the lawyer said and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “One legally binding, the other… not so much. Which would you like to read over first?” 

“Um…the legal one,” Joshua said and took his seat at the table. He crossed his arms over his chest and made a point not to offer the lawyer anything to eat and drink. Even if he wanted to he had nothing in the fridge to give him. 

“Basic rules and guidelines, you agree to provide labor to him for six months and he will pay for all your expenses, including tuition, as well as a weekly allowance of two hundred dollars,” the lawyer said. “If need be the contract will be renewed at the end of six months.”

“My tuition?” Joshua asked leaning forward. 

“Yes, “the lawyer replied dryly. 

“What kind of labor?” he asked. The lawyer shot him a stern look. 

“That’s what the second contract is for,” he said. “Also in the legal contract, you are allowed two weekends off a month. That is all. If you take off more than that you breech the contract.” 

“Got it,” Joshua said and recrossed his arms over his chest. 

“You will give him a copy of your class schedule. He will then schedule hours that you will work in his offices in the North end sorting and organizing files. Easy stuff, I am sure you will be able to handle it.” 

Joshua pressed his tongue into left s cheek. He could feel the outline of his scar from the inside and he glared at the lawyer. 

“I’m pre-med at BU,” he snapped. The lawyer looked around the dumpy place. 

“I’m sure,” he replied and looked back at the papers. Joshua looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. 

“I’m going to be sorting files every day for the next six months?” 

The lawyer’s eyes rose to meet’s Joshua’s in anger. He was clearly growing impatient with the young man, but Joshua did not know why. 

“Save two weekends a month,” he nearly snapped. Joshua shrugged, indicating to the lawyer that he didn’t care about the particulars. “This is legally binding. You need to understand the details before signing your name to it.” 

“Look, Sutton knows I have no choice, so I’m gonna sign whatever is in those papers,” Joshua said bitterly. 

“Then you’re an idiot,” the lawyer replied dryly. Joshua watched as the lawyer’s eyes lingered on his scar. Joshua’s hand moved up to rub his cheek self consciously. The lawyer let out an embarrassed laugh and looked back down at his papers. He pulled a single sheet of paper out from underneath the thicker one and read it over a moment. He looked back up at Joshua with a strange expression. Joshua said nothing and waiting for him to speak. When he finally did Joshua was taken aback. “If you have any self-respect, or the smallest human instinct of self-preservation, you will not sign this contract.” 

“Excuse me?” 

The lawyer looked down and read from the piece of paper. 

“’I, Joshua Larson, hereby swear that I will refuse no direct order given by, Preston James Sutton, on the grounds that I am in debt to the previously mentioned to an insurmountable and continuingly growing sum. 

Secondly, I swear to keep the legal contract between myself and Sutton secret and will disclose no information about either the agreement, or any personal information on Sutton, whether financial, political, or sexual, to any third party. 

Thirdly, I swear that should if I breech contract 1.A’ – This contract,” the lawyer said holding up the first one. “‘I will pay back all fines within a three month period.’ – You would never be able to do so – ‘and I renounce all gifts, possessions, or property I received from Sutton within the confines of this agreement and the worth of these gifts will not contribute toward the repayment of sums.’”

The lawyer looked up at Joshua and waited. 

“How is that not binding?” he finally asked. 

“The part about being unable to refuse any order I do not think would stand up in court. However, the rest is valid, and if he can prove the ‘order’ you refused was work related, you will lose. Everything you own will be seized, and should you graduate from…medical school… and start making money, that will also be seized. I feel I should add that in appendix it states that the interest rate is 59.8%. 60% is illegal. I will also tell you that my firm is very, very skilled and we will bring this to court if Mr. Sutton asks me to. Your life will be destroyed.” 

“I don’t plan on breeching the contract,” Joshua said. The lawyer pointed at one of the clauses. 

“I don’t need to tell you what this means?” the lawyer asked. 

“Give me a pen,” Joshua said. The lawyer nodded and reached into his pocket. With a neat flourish of his hand Joshua wrote his name down on the line. 

“Please transfer all your financial information over to my office,” he placed a card on the table as he picked up the papers. “Everything you have.” 

When he looked up he saw compassion in the lawyer’s eyes.   
_  
By chance, the next day Joshua was leaning against the window of an expensive high end Italian restaurant across from Preston Sutton’s office building. He had received a phone call from the lawyer, who finally introduced himself at Mr. Lloyd Carson, he had been told to go to a doctor’s office where Sutton had scheduled him an appointment. When he walked in to the doctor’s he was surprised when they walked in and informed him of the different sexually transmitted diseases he was going to be tested for. 

He was patient as his mouth was swabbed, his blood was taken, and he was told to piss in a cup, but when the doctor came toward him with a swab, informing him he had to take a swab of his urethra Joshua threw a little fit. But when the lawyer’s voice popped into his head, and he remembered what it was he had signed just a day earlier, he consented. 

He was sent on his way with some papers and the promise he’d be called within the next few weeks for the result. Joshua bit his tongue so hard when the nurse looked at him and, sweetly, asked ‘now your partner says we can send the results to him as well. Can you just here if that’s the case?’ that he tasted blood. He had nodded stiffly and signed his name. 

“Excuse me,” she asked as he left. Joshua turned from the door to face him, raising his eyebrows to indicate he was listening. “Can I ask how you got that scar? Scars fascinate me.” 

Joshua said nothing, and slammed the door shut as he left. He walked down the street and with no money to pay for cab; he waited at one of the nearest bus stops. To hide from the frigid wind he leaned against the glass of the restaurant. He jumped when he heard a knocking against the window and was about to walk back toward the side walk rather than be screamed at by some pissed off manager, when he heard another knock. He looked back and, through the window, saw the smug smile of Preston Sutton. He raised a hand and crooked a finger at him. 

Joshua walked into the restaurant with slumped shoulders. He tried to tell the hostess that he was there to see Mr. Sutton, but the girl did not believe him. She then when on to inform him that he would not be let in even with a plausible excuse due to his state of dress. Joshua was about to go back to the window when another waiter came out and grabbed him away from the pmsing hostess. 

“Do you make it a habit of leaning against restaurant windows while people are dining?” Sutton asked as Joshua was down across from him at the booth.   
“It’s cold out. That old tree stops the wind,” Joshua replied. He looked around. “Eating alone? No friends?” 

“My partner just left,” Sutton said and smiled. “Business partner. He kept complaining about this hooligan leaning against the glass. I look over and, low and behold, it’s my hooligan. Waitress, two margaritas please.”

“I’ll need to see his ID,” she said and approached Joshua. Joshua reached into his wallet and was pulling out his ID when Sutton’s hand rested on top of his, halting his actions.   
“No, you don’t,” he said and gave a smile. The waitress nodded and walked away. 

“I don’t drink,” Joshua said. 

“No?” he asked. He smoothed out his tie. It seemed to Joshua to be a habit of his. Joshua looked at Sutton’s suit a few seconds before replying. 

“Last time I got drunk some asshole raped me,” Joshua said. He fell silent as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them. Sutton looked at him, with a lemon sucking smile on his face, thanked the waitress, and waited for her to leave. 

“Do you remember clearly what you did that night?” 

“That gives you no right,” Joshua yelled. His voice cracked and he looked down at his plate. Sutton glanced at the people staring at them. Once they made eye contact with him they all looked back down to their own plates. 

“Past is the past,” he finally said with a wave of the hand. “The future is what matters.” 

Joshua said nothing and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You should cut that…. Maybe buy a comb,” Sutton added. He sipped his drink and looked at Joshua from the top of the rim. 

“I’m fine thanks,” Joshua said. He wanted nothing more than to gulp down his own drink but he kept himself at bay. He had sworn off alcohol for life. 

“To each his own,” Sutton said and placed his drink back on the table. He stopped the waitress and asked for the check. It was brought back immediately. “I have some time before my next meeting. I’d like to show you your new apartment. It’s in a better part of the city. I can’t be seen on the streets of Southie.”

“Nothing wrong with Southie,” Joshua said. 

“No, of course not,” Sutton replied dismissively. 

“Why would you be coming to my apartment?” Joshua asked. Sutton smiled. 

“You know why,” he replied. He slapped some bills down on the table. “Let’s go.” 

Joshua stood and followed Sutton out to his Mercedes. He stood at the passenger side, unable to get into the car. Sutton watched him as he placed the keys into the driver’s side door to unlock the car. He got into the car and waited for Joshua to come inside. By the time Joshua got into the car Sutton had warmed up the interior and had made three phone calls. Joshua looked into the back seat and then sat back and stared directly ahead of him. 

“Why bother with me?” Joshua asked as he watched the buildings go by. 

“I love my fellow man,” Sutton said and Joshua snorted. “And you’re so adorable.” 

Joshua flinched when Sutton’s hand stroked the pink skin on his face. He jerked his head away and ended up slamming his head into the window. Sutton chuckled and took his hand away. 

“Someday I hope you will tell me how you got that.” 

Joshua said nothing. When they parked at a rather nice apartment building in Beacon Bay Joshua thought Sutton was playing a joke on him. But when Sutton left the car and walked up to the building Joshua got out of the car. He followed Sutton up to the third and top floor, and entered the room that Sutton opened for him.   
“This has to be expensive,” Joshua said looking around. The apartment was not large, it had only one bedroom, a full bath, a small living room and a kitchen, but it was roomy enough for him. It was an immense improvement from his other slum. 

“No, I own the building,” Sutton replied. “It’s one of my least profitable enterprises. It’s fully furnished, TV included. You can buy some new clothes.” 

“I have enough clothes,” Joshua said. “I only wanted rent money.” 

“And this isn’t a better arrangement?” Sutton asked him. He walked to the window and checked his car. “Come to my office tomorrow.” 

“To start working?” Joshua asked. He ducked his head into the kitchen. When he came back into the living room he saw Sutton leaning against the far wall, a small grin on his face. His hands were in his pockets, one leg crossed over the other, and his coat jacket was pulled back to reveal his dark blue, almost purple, shirt and black tie. The look on his face turned his stomach. 

“You start working tonight,” Sutton replied. He started unbuckling his belt and Joshua bit his cheek. “Sucked cock before?” 

“Three times, same guy,” he replied. Sutton nodded but he looked put off. Joshua came to stand before Sutton by the wall. He flinched when Sutton reached out and placed his hand on his left cheek. He ran his thumb over the scar before moving his hand to Joshua’s shoulder. With a little amount of pressure Joshua went to his knees. 

“Do you get off on taking advantage of helpless people?” Joshua asked as Sutton removed his erection from his black trousers. Joshua, at the sight of the swollen organ, suddenly understood why he had been unable to walk after his attack. Sutton gave his massive cock a few strokes before holding it out before Joshua. 

“Is it obvious?” he asked. Joshua reached up, glancing up at Sutton briefly. His eyes fell back on the erection and he leaned forward. 

“You’re uncut?” Joshua asked. Sutton’s hand yanked at Joshua’s brown hair and forced him to look up at him. He was surprised at the sudden anger and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Problem with that?” he snapped, his eyes on fire. Joshua shook his head. 

“No, no, I mean, I’ve never really seen one that’s all…” Joshua said. “I mean… if you don’t count porn. I’m sure I’ll like it.” 

“Yeah,” Sutton said and with a hard grip on his cock brought it to Joshua’s lips. After a quick flick of the tongue to the pink head, Joshua took the erection into his mouth. Sutton kept his hand in Joshua’s hair but he allowed the boy to make the pace himself. Sutton watched as his cock entered the boy’s mouth and poke into the right side of his mouth. Moving his head he pushed his cock toward his left cheek. He watched as the pink scar turned white as it was spread apart with some satisfaction. 

“You could make good money on the streets,” Sutton said and Joshua shot him a dark look as he bobbed his head. Sutton leaned against the wall, his legs parted slightly, and one hand on the boys head. The other was on his hip, keeping himself balanced as he watched the boy sucking his cock. 

“You have a tongue,” Sutton reminded him arrogantly. Joshua swirled his tongue, before scraping his teeth, gently enough that he could claim it was an accident, against the sensitive skin of his head. He did not expect the groan of pleasure to leave Sutton’s throat. “You’re not clever. Come one, Josh, show me you’re worth the money.” 

Joshua, afraid that Sutton would back out of the deal, for he could destroy the only copy of the contract and no one would know, increased his enthusiasm. He was going to swallow, thinking that would turn a control freak like Sutton on, but could not. Sutton pulled his cock out of his mouth and with two more hard pumps of his fist, spewed his hot cum onto Joshua’s face. Joshua could swear he turned his face to the side so most of his seed landed on his ruined skin. 

“You look so good like that,” Sutton breathed. He gently touched Joshua under the chin before placing himself back into his trousers. Joshua wiped the cum from his face and was about to flick it on the floor when Sutton grabbed his wrist. 

“The carpet,” he said as if Joshua just suggested they go out and have dinner on the moon. 

Joshua nodded and went to the kitchen sink to wash off his face. He walked back into the living room when he was finished to ask Sutton when he should be at his office building in the morning. He discovered an empty apartment and a stack of bills on the coffee table. Joshua walked over it to count it. When he was done he felt his lower lip tremble. He whipped the cash across the room and it floated to the ground, resting in the spot Sutton was just standing. 

Resting his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He made no sounds, but anyone who could see the shaking of his shoulders would know he was sobbing.   
_  
Three months earlier  
Joshua woke up in his bathtub to the sound of banging on his door. He got up in a haze, shut off the freezing water, and wrapped a towel around his waist. The banging did not stop as he padded across the kitchenette. Checking the peephole he saw a worried looking Roger on the other side. Slowly he undid all the locks and opened the door. He left the chain lock in place and he opened he door. 

“Yeah?” 

“You didn’t answer your phone. I got worried after you left with that guy. Are you ok?” Roger asked. 

“I’m fine,” Joshua said after an initial pause. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I said I’m fine,” Joshua said more firmly. Roger seemed antsy. 

“Can I come in –”

“Roger, I’m fucking fine!” he screamed. Roger took a step back. 

“Joshy –”

“Get the fuck out of here, Roger. I don’t want you here,” he said and slammed the door shut. He locked all the bolts and went to the couch. Still in only his towel he curled up on the cushions. He picked up his phone where it lay and saw the seventeen missed calls from Roger. He deleted them and put the phone back on the coffee table. He laid on the couch the rest of the day, listening to the vibrating of his phone, as his friends tried desperately to get a hold of him.


	3. Chapter Three

Joshua arrived at Sutton’s office a little past seven o’clock dressed in a pair of tan trousers, and a blue button down checkered shirt and no tie. He was dressed smartly and he had actually combed his hair when he woke up. Still his hair was what some would describe as messy, and the secretary gave him a look of utter disdain as he walked into the room. He leaned against the counter as she pressed her intercom into alert Mr. Sutton of his arrival. There was a beautiful woman already in the waiting room, smiling at him and looking up and down his lean body. Just because he was gay didn’t mean he didn’t mind flirting, and so he turned to fully face her as he leaned against the counter. The moment his face was in full view he saw the smile drop from her face and she looked down. 

Joshua turned back around, hid his entire face form the young woman, and waited for Sutton. The secretary’s phone rang and she answered it on the first ring. She said nothing before hanging up and glanced at Joshua. She was clearly displeased. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line, her prissy little smile was cold and condescending, and her little eyes were dark and piercing, and clearly held an intense dislike for Joshua. 

“Follow me, please,” she said. He followed her into the hallway. He was thankful when they passed by Sutton’s office and went into a back room. He was lead into a large room, filled wall to wall with cardboard boxes. He glanced at them, saw them labeled by alphabet and waited for the secretary to speak. She turned to face him, her face hard and her lips pinched angrily. He gave her a displeased half smile, meeting her eyes with as much dislike as her. The skin on the left side of his face wrinkled slightly and he watched her look it over. 

“The boxes in this room are filled with files from Mr. Sutton’s New York properties. In the boxes are rent payment records, maintenance performances, lease agreements, and rejected applications from between 2005 and 20010. Obviously, these are too new to be thrown out, but Mr. Sutton would like them all sorted, placed in new boxes, organized by last name, and transfered to his storage locker in Mattapan. He has left a car for your use and it is equiped with a GPS for you to use. Understand?“

Joshua looked around at the room. It would take him nearly six months to due all this work, and that’s working everyday for twelve hours a day. He nodded. 

“It is very important you do not misfile any of this. It is Mr. Sutton’s legal security,” she said. Joshua scowled at her openly. 

“My IQ is 135,” he informed her. Why did everything think he was an idiot? Because of how he looked? He was well dressed, true his hair was a little messy but that was just because his hair was so wavy it was difficult to keep it at bay. It wasn’t exceptionally long, just past his ears really, and he was well spoken. He had been a prodigy child before the incident, and had he had the emotional support he had required afterward, he may have been better off. As it was he was going to BU for pre-med, one of the best schools in the country, and was receiving quite a bit in scholarship money. Otherwise he probably wouldn’t be able to stay in school. 

He could tell by the look on her face she didn’t believe him and he just shook his head. She held out a set of keys to him and he snatched them from her hands rudely.   
“The keys to his car and storage locker,” she told him. “It’s empty to organize it for easy access.” 

He nodded and waited for her to leave. 

“Do you have anything to ask Mr. Sutton? I am going in to speak with him now,” she said and he could see a little smile on her lips. She smoothed out her tight black pencil skirt and he could have sworn she pushed her breasts out slightly. He shook his head and watched as she left. 

“Excuse me, Miss?” he asked just as she got to the door. She turned back and raised her eyebrows in annoyance. He considered telling her Sutton was gay and save her the humiliation, but one last glance at her face he changed his mind. “Never mind.” 

She nodded and pranced from the room. 

-  
Around one in the afternoon Joshua was ready to transfer his first car load. To give an indication of the magnitude of the job ahead of him, the first three boxes he finished he labeled, Aarons- Aboit, Abott-Ammond, and Amsden-Appes. And A was a relatively uncommon last name. He was making his second trip down to the car with his dolly when he came to Sutton’s door. It was left slightly ajar and he could hear his boss’ voice coming from inside and he quickly surmised that he was on a personal phone call. He waited just on the other side, so he could not be seen and, out of pure curiosity, listening. 

Joshua could hear the discomfort in his voice, sensed the anger, and was able to infer the underlying causes of the strain. True he had only ever had three run-ins with Mr. Sutton, butt he had never heard him sound so out of control. Not in an erratic way, but in an almost pleading, hopeless way. It was refreshing, and Joshua felt a type of smug triumph. 

“No, I can’t, Ma,” he said with annoyance. “…Because it doesn’t work like that…. Ok, ma, I’ll go find a good girl to marry when you do… it is the same thing. No…no, ma do not put him on the phone… because I don’t want to talk to him!... No I won’t be back for my birthday… I live fifteen minutes away if he wanted to see me he could… It’s not… no…ma, no… well Jimmy was always the favorite and look at him now… yes he was ma don’t go and say that…. I told you I would take Noah this weekend… because he’s my nephew… no… ok, ma I’m working… no… I’m hanging up now…ma, I’m hanging up. Yes I still want Noah that’s what I just said! … No, you can bring him over… I’m sure. I’m hanging up now… yeah, I love you too…bye. No, ma, I’m hanging up. OK… yes, I love you too. Bye.” 

The phone clicked and Joshua slinked past the door. He heard Sutton let out a deep sigh and jumped when he heard something chucked against the wall. He was back into the storage room when he heard the door open and Sutton entered. He looked up at him as he picked up another box and placed it on the dolly. 

“This weekend I don’t need you,” Sutton told him. “Do what you want.” 

Joshua nodded at him. Sutton rubbed his jaw and looked around the room in thought. 

“Have you taken the car out yet?” he asked. Joshua just shook his head. “Don’t crash it.” 

Sutton left the room with that and Joshua just shook his head. What an arrogant asshole.   
_   
When Joshua returned to work on Monday he felt his mood grow worse with each step he took up the stairs. He preferred to walk, since he did not get much chance at exercising, and it gave him a bit more time to think before entering the office. When he walked into the office at eight, Sutton was speaking to the secretary, who Joshua had learned, not from her of course, that her name was Christine Miller. Joshua fought back a smirk as he watched her bat her eye lashes at him and bit her bottom lip flirtatiously. Sutton was doing his best to ignore her, but Joshua could see his annoyance. Joshua was about to pass the Sutton’s office when he heard his voice call down the hall. 

“Go into my office, please,” he said and Joshua did so. When Sutton entered Joshua was looking at the books on his book shelf. Sutton sat behind his desk and looked over Joshua, taking a small breath. “I know I am not blatant in my sexuality, but really I have known her for five years.” 

Joshua almost smiled. 

“You just need to do what I did,” Joshua told him. “No one hits on me.”

“And what exactly did you do?” 

“Let my guard down,” Joshua replied dryly. He turned away from the book shelf and sat across from Sutton. He waited to see what Sutton wanted, as the older man stared at his face for a few seconds. There was a frown on Sutton’s face, but he said nothing about Joshua’s previous comments. Sutton crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. 

“You wore that on Friday,” Sutton observed indicating Joshua’s dress. 

“These are my interview clothes,” Joshua defended himself. “I washed them. At my old job I could wear jeans and a t-shirt.” 

“I’ll have clothes sent to your apartment that are suitable for a man of my station,” he replied. Joshua’s lip parted. A man of his station? What was this the fucking 19th century?   
“I can buy my own clothes,” Joshua said. Sutton only shook his head. 

“I’ll be coming over tonight around ten,” Sutton told him. Joshua felt his muscles stiffen by the nodded. “Because it is late I will most likely spend the night.”

“Alright,” Joshua said. Sutton nodded. 

“Ok, leave,” he said. Joshua stood and left the room. He got to work, and finally finished the A’s when Christine entered the room and asked him what he wanted for lunch. She had a little note pad in her hand and a pen and she waiting impatiently. 

“I don’t have any cash on me,” Joshua told her. 

“Mr. Sutton buys everyone lunch on Monday’s,” she told him. “He lets me order dessert for myself as well.” 

Joshua gave her a long stare. 

“Christine, you’re barking up the wrong tree,” he said. “and I’m not hungry.” 

Her face flushed, and she looked angry, but it was clear she didn’t completely understand what he meant. Joshua laughed as she walked away, and cut open a new box.   
_  
Joshua rounded the corner of his bed room with the bat cocked and ready to be swung. His knuckled were white against the neck of the bad and his throat was tight and constricted. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and thud against his chest at the same time. He rounded the corner and jumped when he saw the man standing in the living room, removing his jacket. Adrenaline rushed through him but he did not swing the bat and he swore loudly at the sight of him. 

“Is that a bat?” Sutton laughed. “What are you going to do with that?” 

“You would have your own key,” Joshua snapped and put the bat down. “And excuse me for being a little cautious.” 

Sutton shook his head with a small smile on his face and sat down on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table and made himself comfortable. 

“Have you eaten?” he asked. Joshua nodded.

“Good, come here.” 

Joshua sat down on the couch and flinched slightly when he felt the man’s hand in his hair. The caress was gentle, and from any other person he might have enjoyed it. But this man was not a man Joshua wanted to be touched by. He was pulled closer to Sutton and their lips met, he was rather stiff, but Sutton appeared not to mind. His tongue slipped between Joshua’s lips and held his head in place as he kissed him. 

His other hand rested on his jaw and the kiss deepened. Joshua felt like walls were closing in on him as he returned the kiss, and his body was rigid and unmoving. He had to admit that Sutton was an amazing kisser, and his touch, while commanding, was gentle. Joshua thought he could taste whiskey on his tongue, but could not be sure, and he seemed sober enough to Joshua. 

When Joshua felt Sutton’s hand go between his legs he, on impulse, pushed at Sutton’s chest. Sutton did not move but stopped kissing him and shushed him gently. He gently messaged Joshua’s cock until he teased it into an erection, the entire time leaving little kisses to the side of Joshua’s mouth and jaw. 

“You’re going to cum tonight,” Sutton whispered in his ear and nibbled on the shell of his ear lobe. Joshua let out a little gasp as a little thrill shot up his body. He was angry at him for enjoying it, and did his best to replay his rape over and over in his head so he would remember who it was that was touching him. But when Sutton’s hands unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hand into his boxers, Joshua couldn’t think clearly. Sutton’s hand was large and hot and took a commanding hold of his growing erection. He was unforgiving in his kisses now, as he sped up the pace and Joshua’s mouth was reclaimed. 

Joshua’s wrist was grabbed and placed on Sutton’s chest. He took the hint and rubbed his hand down the powerful chest of the man in front of him. He was surprised at the hardness of his body and found himself rubbing his hand over the hard skin voluntarily. He tried to jerk away again when Sutton’s mouth moved to his scar. But he was held tight. 

He felt his hot wet tongue start at his collar bone and trail up his neck, end he moved back when he reached his chin. He nibbled at the skin on his neck and pumped Joshua’s erection firmly. The touching of the sensitive skin on his throat and cock sent chills through Joshua and he bit back a small moan.   
Sutton abruptly stood and pulled Joshua to his feet, removing his shirt as he did so. Sutton’s hands roamed over his smooth, pale skin and Pulled him back against him. Joshua’s cock brushed against Sutton’s black trousers and he groaned softly. While his body was telling him how wondering these sensations were he could not help but feel sick at the man’s attentions. How could he derive pleasure form this man’s touch after what had been done to him? Sutton’s fingers brushed over his nipples, eliciting another moan from Joshua. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Sutton whispered and grabbed Joshua’s hand. He led him through the apartment as if it was his own and began unknotting his tie. He shoved Joshua down on the bed as he removed his shirt and threw his belt to the side.

“Jerk yourself off,” Sutton breathed and Joshua leaned back against the pillows and fisted his cock. Sutton stripped down to just his black trousers and crawled onto the bed. His body was tanned and muscular, covered in lean, hard muscle. He leaned back next to Joshua and removed his own erection. Joshua, who had always been proud of his own cock, was slightly insecure directly next to Sutton. Sutton grabbed the back of Joshua’s head suddenly and lowered him down to his erection. Joshua bobbed his head up and down and listened to Sutton’s little moans. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Sutton breathed. “If I hadn’t thought you’d bite my cock off I’d have gotten a blow job from you that night too.” 

Joshua tried to pull himself off Sutton’s cock but the older man’s hand clamped around his neck and kept him in place. He pushed his mouth so far down Joshua gagged on his cock and then Sutton let him pull away. He moved Joshua so he was on his stomach and yanked his jeans and boxers off leaving him completely naked. Joshua remained completely still as Sutton’s finger tips ran over the tiny little burn on the back of his neck. Joshua was thankful when he said nothing and he was moved onto his hands and knees.   
He watched as Sutton reached into Joshua’s night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms. 

“You stocked my drawers?” Joshua asked. 

“Well you clearly bought nothing, and I can’t fuck you without a condom until I your tests come back and I know you’re clean,” he said. He kicked off his own pants and boxer briefs, leaving him naked behind Joshua. 

“How do I know you’re clean?” Joshua asked and gasped when a glob of cold lube was messaged into his asshole. The sensation was amazing and he tried to fight off the feeling of ecstasy. 

“Would I be going through the trouble if I wasn’t?” he asked, inserting a finger into Joshua’s asshole. “You are so fucking tight.” 

“Yeah, since you stole my virginity from me I haven’t really been scoping out gay clubs,” he bit out as another finger was pushed inside of him. Before he could ever finish he felt Sutton still behind him. There was a sold ten seconds that passed before Sutton continued pressing the lube into his asshole. He took another hand and gently messaged Joshua’s balls. Joshua’s face was bright red as he tried to keep a moan from escaping his throat. 

“It will be better this time,” Sutton said softly. He then rolled on the condom and covered it with a fresh coating of lube. When Joshua felt Sutton’s hands on his shoulders he tensed and Sutton stroked his side. “You need to relax.” 

“Why do you even care?” Joshua snapped. “Just do it.” 

Sutton’s jaw clench and he nodded. If that was how he wanted it, far be it for him to try and be gentle. He pressed the head of his cock into Joshua’s opening and gently pushed. He could see Joshua’s face contort in the mirror in front of them and he slowed slightly. He pushed further in and leaned over and gently rubbed Joshua’s erection. He jerked slightly, actually pressing himself closer to Sutton and therefore, impaling himself on him. 

Sutton let out a deep groan as his tightness enveloped him and Joshua felt the buds of pleasure pulse in his body. Sutton pumped Joshua’s cock in time with his slow, long thrusts. He was steady and firm, and made sure that he was not hurting Joshua too badly. When he was satisfied with Joshua’s comfort he picked up his thrusts, pumping Joshua harder as he did. Joshua felt some pain when Sutton began to let loose, and his knees slipped out from under him. Sutton’s hands moved to Joshua’s and he pressed them into the mattress as he fucked him. 

This time Sutton lasted much longer and by the time he climaxed he was no longer laying on top of Joshua, but on his knees, watching as his cock pushed in and pulled out of the boy. Joshua was thankful when he pulled out and absolutely shocked when he was flipped over and Sutton’s mouth went to his erection. Sutton nearly swallowed his cock, flicking his tongue against the shaft. 

That alone was enough to send Joshua over the edge, but what really did it was when Sutton’s fingers pressed back into his asshole as he sucked him off. He ended up spilling his entire load right into Sutton’s mouth and looked down in horror as he did. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed when Sutton leaned back up. “I tried to warn you.” 

A small smile came over Sutton’s lips and he crawled up so he was leaning over him. He pried his mouth open with a few fingers and then open his own mouth. Joshua’s come landed in his mouth as Sutton licked his lips with a smile. 

“Swallow it,” Sutton breathed. Joshua did and Sutton rolled onto his back. His skin was covered with a sheen of sweat and his chest heaved slightly. “God you’re a good fuck.” 

“Glad you think so,” Joshua said softly. He sat up and grabbed his discarded boxers. He placed them on, but Sutton seemed completely comfortable sprawling out on his back with his limp cock lying against his abdomen. “I’m going to go shower.” 

Sutton nodded and rested his head against the pillow. 

“Bring me a beer first,” he called. Joshua walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the kitchen, which had been there when Joshua got the apartment, and brought it in to Sutton. Sutton took it from him and sipped at it lazily. 

Joshua glanced at him as he walked into the bathroom. He didn’t think he could have hated any person more if he tried.   
_  
Three months earlier  
Joshua sat down for his anatomy test just as the clock struck twelve. He got a nasty look from his professor but he ignored it and began reading the instructions. The professor turned his back for a moment and Roger leaned closer to him. 

“Hey, man, are you alright?” he asked. Joshua shrugged him away. 

“I’m fine,” he said. Roger glances at the professor and then leaned closer to Joshua again. 

“Joshy boy, come on, if something happened with that creep –"

“Nothing fucking happened,” Joshua breathed out. “He dropped me off and that was it.” 

“Come on, Josh,” Roger said and touched his wrist. Joshua reacted violently, turning and shoving Roger out of his chair. A few other chairs were knocked over and it took only a moment for Joshua to realize he was standing in the middle of his lecture hall staring down at Roger. 

“Fuck dude!” Roger screamed at him, touching where he had been struck. His nose was bleeding and it was quite clear it was broken. 

“Mr. Larson and Mr. Granton!” the professor yelled. Joshua glanced at the professor as if in a daze. “Out! Now!” 

“Dr. Perkins –” Roger started getting to his feet. 

“I don’t want to hear it Mr. Granton. You disrupt my class you take an F, now out.” 

“Please, it was my fault, Dr. Per –“

“Out! Or I will go to the dean for both of you!” The doctor’s face was flushed red and Joshua felt like he could faint. He collecting his things numbly and followed Roger out of the room. Once outside he reached out to Robert who smacked his things out of his hand. 

“Fuck you man! I just wanted to help! You know what that F is going to do to my grade!” he screamed. 

“I’m sorry, Roger, really, look –“

“No!” he yelled. “Leave me alone. You’ve just fucked me over.”

Joshua let out a big sigh and leaned against the wall. He watched Roger leave not only feeling like a fool and an idiot, but the worst type of friend. He was still sitting in the hallway staring at the wall in front of him, when classes were let out, and every streamed into the hallway.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:   
Joshua’s eyes fluttered open in the morning to icy blue eyes. Sutton’s thin lips were curved into an amused smiled and his eyes brows were raised slightly. Joshua’s had his arm over his middle, his head on his shoulder, and his body pressed tightly into Sutton’s. Sutton was lying close to him, his blonde hair was ruffled and fell into his eyes. Joshua could see a little bit of stubble on his chin. 

“You like to cuddle,” he mused. Joshua pulled away from and slid out of bed. He pulled on his tan trousers and went into the closet looking for a dress shirt. When he came back he was buttoning up his shirt and Sutton was pulling on his trousers. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Joshua asked. Sutton yawned and shook his head. 

“I have a breakfast meeting at nine,” he answered and checked his watch. “I’ll drop you off at the office. When does your break end?” 

“The twenty second,” Joshua told him and went back into the bathroom to shave. He paused when Sutton came in to stand next to him, and also began to shave. Sutton finished shaving quickly and smoothly, and watched Joshua maneuvered around his facial scars. He had to be very careful not to catch an edge and cut himself. He did so once and had to go to the emergency room to get the bleeding to stop. His neck was more difficult, because instead of the skin being sunk in slightly, it was raised. Sutton admired the skill involved quietly. 

“How many stitches?” Sutton asked out of curiosity. Joshua shrugged. 

“I was pretty doped up,” Joshua said. “But I think the doctor said two hundred something. Maybe three hundred. I don’t know.” 

“Christ,” Sutton said. Joshua still as Sutton brought a hand up to his face. He gingerly touched his forehead. “You have a scar here as well. And here…I can barely see them though.” 

“They said if it was much deeper my face might have just peeled off,” he said as Sutton’s finger tips trailed over his face. 

“Is that why you’re pre-med?” he asked. Joshua nodded. He had never told this to anybody, but the softness of Sutton’s voice, and the pure curiosity made him want to talk about it. 

“Yeah, I want to go into cosmetic surgery,” Joshua told him. “When I get enough money, I’m hoping I can do something to lessen the scarring.” 

“I like it,” Sutton replied and Joshua’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“It’s hideous,” Joshua replied. Sutton shook his head gently. He stroked the skin. 

“It tells your story, you should be proud of it,” Sutton told him with a small smile. “We all can’t wear our scars on the outside.” 

He turned and left the bathroom. Joshua rubbed his scar and looked at himself in the mirror. He was surprised Sutton did not ask him how he got it, but he was thankful. He was not ready to re live that painful memory yet. But as he looked at the scar in the mirror this time, it did not look as ugly this time. It looked bad, he still did not like it, but he did not see it as ugly in that moment. 

He left the bathroom and entered the living room where Sutton had finished dressing. His clothing was wrinkled and it was clear he would have to return home or the office in order to change. He and Joshua walked down to the car together in a comfortable silence, and while Sutton drove down the streets of Boston, Joshua rested his forehead against the window to sleep. He dozed off when Sutton slapped his arm and handed him a coffee. 

“Ah, I pegged you as a Star Bucks kind of guy,” Joshua said as the Dunkin Donuts coffee was handed to him. 

“It’s over rated,” Sutton replied. He pulled away from the drive threw sipping his own coffee. “I’ll drop you off at the office. I need to run up and get something. Then I have to go. I’ll be back around noon. I will back lunch for us.” 

Joshua nodded slowly. When they arrived at Sutton’s office building they climbed up the stairs silently, both lost in their own thoughts. Joshua for his part was thinking about the coffee in his cup, and Sutton was going back and forth between going back to Joshua’s for the night again or keeping Noah for the night. When he got up stairs Christine frowned as they entered together. Joshua said nothing and went into his file room while Sutton grabbed some things from his office. He came back out in a clean, ironed suit, and called for Joshua. 

“I need to do something at four and I will busy most of the night. I won’t be over,” Sutton said and looked down at his blackberry. 

Christine was craning her neck in order to hear and see the two men’s conversation, a little frown on her face, pressed her lips together. Joshua shook his head slightly as he looked at her, trying to keep from laughing at her. Sutton left without another word and Joshua went back to work. True to his word Sutton returned at noon with some lunch from a sandwich shop down the street, but he said nothing. He merely handed it off to him and went back to work. The work was once again grueling and Joshua left ten minutes after Sutton left at 3:30. He passed Christine, gave her a quick smile and went on his way. 

He was walking toward the Boston Common to sit in the park when he spotted Sutton and he ducked behind a street light, leaning against it and trying to be inconspicuous. He was about fifteen feet from Sutton, and luckily, hidden by the flux of people on the street. Sutton was standing by a car that Joshua had not seen him drive before. It was a black SUV that was less sleek than his usual appearance. 

Sutton was on the phone talking about dividends when a young lady holding the hand of a little boy. Sutton immediately hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket and actually got down on his knees. The little boy, a tow head with bright blue eyes, ran into Sutton’s arms and wrapped his little arms around his neck. Sutton wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him up, pretending he was too heavy as he did so. As the little boy giggled Sutton signed someone the young woman handed him on a clip board. 

“How’d he do?” Joshua heard Sutton ask. 

“Oh, he was wonderful,” the woman said and ruffled the blond boy’s hair. 

“I draw!” the boy yelled and handed Sutton a piece of paper he had in his hand. Sutton acted like he had just been handed the original copy of the Mona Lisa. “That you!”

The little boy punched at the paper with his finger. 

“Oh, I see,” Sutton told him. “Very, very good.” 

“I think he could handle staying about three or four hours,” the lady said. Sutton nodded and shifted the little boy in his arms. 

“My mother will bring him in Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursdays at twelve. I’ll pick up at four,” he said and the woman nodded. She pinched the little boy’s cheeks. 

“Bye Noah,” she said. 

“Bye bye, Miss Amy!” 

The woman went back into the building and Sutton opened the car to his SUV. He placed the little boy in a car seat, asking him about what he did that say and getting short, but very excited answers. Joshua lowered his face as Sutton got into the car and waited until he drove by to continue his walk. Maybe Sutton was such a monster after all.   
_

Preston was lying on the couch with Noah’s head on his chest when his phone rang. The little boy was asleep, his breathing even, and he was comfortable and warm in his little spider man pajamas. He did not stir as his uncle grabbed the telephone on the nightstand next to him and brought it up to his ear. When he heard the voice on the other end of the phone he placed a hand on Noah’s back protectively. 

“Is my son with you right now?” Jame’s asked on the other side of the phone. 

“James you aren’t supposed to be calling here,” Preston told him. 

“I bet you’re molesting him right now, aren’t you, you fucking faggot,” James said and Preston stiffened. He lowered Noah onto the couch and stood, leaving the room. He whispered harshly into the phone in an attempt to not wake Noah up, but his blood was boiling. 

“You shut your fucking mouth, Jimmy. You don’t even know Noah,” Preston said. He could hear James slur as he spoke. 

“He’s my son,” he snarled. 

“So you just forgot him in that dumpster? If it hadn’t have been for Susan he would be dead right now,” Preston said. He felt his hatred for his brother come back in full swing. 

“Can’t prove that was me,” he said. 

“Well when Susan speaks to the judge you’ll never see him again,” Preston swore. “You’re a crack head that left your own baby for dead, James. You’re disgusting and if I find out you have come anywhere near him I’ll have you thrown in jail.” 

He clicked the phone and cursed. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm himself when he heard a little voice from behind him. 

“Uncle Press?” 

Preston turned around and scooped Noah up in his arms. 

“Come on, let’s get you into bed,” Preston told him and placed a kiss to his temple. Noah placed his head on Preston’s shoulder and fell back asleep. Preston tucked the little boy into the little bed and pressed a hand to his chest gently, listening to his heart thud against his chest. As he stood to leave Noah stirred and called out to him again. Preston moved back to the bed and pushed a strand of hair behind his little ear. 

“Grandpa said I go away soon,” he whispered and Preston ran a finger over his plump cheeks. “I want to stay with you.” 

“I’m not going to let you go anywhere,” Preston promised. 

“Will you stay until I go bed time?” he whispered. He always whispered when the lights were off. As far as Noah was concerned, if it was dark you had to use your quiet voices not to wake up anyone up. He didn’t care if everyone in the house was awake. 

“You got it, Spiderman,” he said. Noah giggled and cuddled under his blankets. Preston leaned against the bed and closed his eyes. It was where he was the next morning when his phone woke him.   
_   
Joshua was in line at Dunkin Donuts, about to go to Sutton’s office building, when he was bumped into by a corporate lawyer in a foul mode. 

“Watch it man,” Joshua snapped at him. The lawyer turned on him with a look that suggested he was horrified a person dare speak to him so early in the morning. Joshua turned back to look at the menu behind the counter. 

“Fuck off, deformed freak,” the man snapped and Joshua whirled on him. 

“What’d you say to me?” Joshua asked. The man turned to look at him with a smug, tight smile on his face. 

“You heard me,” he said. Before he could turn to move away Joshua grabbed him by the tie, yanked him forward, and landed a well place punch to the bridge of his nose.   
Unfortunately, the bad thing about punching someone in a Dunkin Donuts, is the high probability of a cop sitting a few tables over. The fight was broken up, the lawyer screaming he wanted to press charges as he held his bleeding nose, and Joshua was hauled into a cop car for assault. 

When he got his one phone call he held the phone to his ear, his head hung slightly, and dread in his stomach. When he heard Sutton’s voice on the other end Joshua sighed and paused a moment. He considered hanging up and just spending the rest of the day in jail, but decided against it. 

“Hey, Mr. Sutton, it’s me, Josh,” he said. 

“Why aren’t you working?” Sutton asked and Joshua bristled. 

“It’s only seven, alright. Geez, Mr. Boss from hell,” Joshua said. 

“What do you need I’m busy – Put that down – I will be in the office in an hour, I’ll talk to you then,” he said and Joshua hurried out his next words so he would not hang up. 

“I’minjail!” it all came out as one word. There was a pause, and then Sutton’s voice came on the other end again. 

“Excuse me?” 

“It wasn’t my fault,” Joshua defended himself. When he spoke next his voice was soft and was almost a whine. “Can you just come bail me out please?” 

“Jesus Christ, you have some serious timing. – Stop it, do you need a time out? – I’ll be right there. You better be real enthusiastic tonight.”   
The phone disconnected and Joshua hung up the pay phone. He was taken back in his holding cell to wait. He knocked the back of his head against the wall gently. When he was finally taken out of holding and brought out into the main station he was greeted by an amused, scolding smile of Preston Sutton. He had a little boy hanging by his hand, pulling at his arm, and asking him to go. 

“Is this your friend?” the boy asked when saw Joshua. Sutton nodded. 

“Yes, were are very close friends,” he said and locked eyes with Joshua. Joshua’s face turned red and he scowled. Sutton laughed. “Let’s go. I have to drop Noah off.” 

Joshua walked out the jail and they had to cross a small street in order to pass into the parking lot. He was surprised when a little gloved hand slipped into his and held on tight. He kept his hand in the little boy’s until they got to the car. He had a sturdy little grip. Joshua watched as Sutton placed the boy into his car seat and buckled him up tight. Joshua got into the front of the car with Sutton and leaned back. 

“Thanks for getting me, Mr. Sutton,” Joshua said. 

“You can call me Preston out of work,” Sutton told him. Joshua shrugged. 

“I like Sutton better,” Joshua replied. Sutton frowned. 

“I can’t understand why you dislike me so much,” Sutton replied and Joshua balked at him. 

“If there wasn’t a kid in the car I would lay into you right now for that,” Joshua said. “Can’t understand why I don’t like you. Are we living in the same reality?” 

“Is it not enough to understand that I like you, I want you, and when the opportunity presented itself, I took advantage of it? Do you know how much money I am spending on you?” Sutton replied. He checked Noah in the rear view mirror to see him staring out the window, oblivious to the conversation in the front seat. 

“I only needed my rent paid,” Joshua snapped. “You’re the one that went nuts. And what’s your excuse for the first night hmm? How do you explain that away.” 

“I taught you a valuable lesson,” Sutton replied. 

“What the hell…excuse me… what does that mean?” 

“You could have gotten it a lot worse. We live in a world where people take. You offered, I wanted, I took. You can’t just change your mind when it’s time to pay up.” 

“That’s a really messed up way of looking at the world,” Joshua said, his voice more quiet. He turned his face to the window, some tears in his eyes. He wiped away the tears as subtly as he could. 

“The world we live in is imperfect. We take what we are offered. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be where I am now, and I wouldn’t have him,” Sutton said and looked in the rearview at Noah. He was still looking out the window and watching shops fly by. Sutton pulled up at his office building and waited for Joshua to step out. When he did, Joshua ducked his head back in the car. 

“Can I just ask you a question? I’ve been thinking about it since it happened,” Joshua said. Sutton raised his eyebrows. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me out?” he asked his voice soft. “I would have said yes.” 

Sutton didn’t have time to reply because the door was shut and Joshua turned to go back into the building. Sutton sighed and drove Noah back to his mother’s.   
_  
“Is this Mr. Abbey?” Preston asked into the phone receiver. 

“It is. How can I help you?” 

“You had a run in with a young man today at a Dunkin Donuts,” he said. “I was wondering exactly how much it would take to prevent you from pressing charges.” 

“I don’t understand,” Mr. Abbey said. 

“Money, sir. How much do you want?” 

Preston leaned back in his chair, feeling decidedly discontented at the moment. When he saw Joshua pass by with a dolly of boxes he felt the sour feeling in his stomach worsen. Joshua’s simple question kept running over and over in his mind. Why did it sometimes feel like he did everything wrong?


End file.
